division_mcrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale
This page is a work-in-progress! Hale Storm Hale is the main character of Division. She is a protagonist of the story and a resident of the Honorable Division. Personality Hale is very stubborn, hot-headed, and seems to only get along with Berry, Rain, and Stormy. She is untrusting of the Honorable government, and has a fierce loyalty to her absent father. Appearance Hale has dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, She wears a green headband, a green jacket, and a white shirt. Biography In Episode 1, Hale is seen in her room, gathering her supplies to escape Honorable. She sneaks out of her house and sees her mother at a secret, nighttime government meeting. Disregarding it, she goes down to the docks to try to take a boat out to Isolated Reef. When she cannot find any boats, she tries to swim, but gives up because the water is too cold. After she is discovered by Rain, they go back to their house. The next morning, Hale has breakfast with Rain and Stormy. After breakfast, Hale goes to school and meets Berry there. Berry tells Hale she saw her trying to escape, and that she's worried about Hale. Hale tries to explain to her about the secret government meeting the night before, but before she can continue, Mr. Dawn enters and dismissed everyone except for Hale, Falcon, Autumn, and three other people. Berry leaves, and then Mr. Dawn takes the remaining children to the marketplace. He explains the purpose of the market, and how the Divisions have a trade with each other to survive. After this, Mr. Dawn takes them to the stage and tells them that the Omnipotent Division has declared war on Honorable and Equitable. He tells them they have to take part in Predator vs. Prey, and that the only way to win is to stay alive. After the meeting. Hale comes home and accuses her mother of conspiring to put her into the game. Skye tries to assure Hale that she'll be fine, but Hale storms away in anger. Stormy later visits Hale in her room to comfort her. In Episode 2, Hale goes by Berry's house before training. Berry is shocked to learn about Predator vs. Prey, and thinks that the Omnipotent Division is crazy for declaring war on the other Divisions. Hale leaves to go to training, and is put in a group with Falcon and Autumn. She gets a bullseye during target practice. During the maze trial, Hale and Falcon get in an argument, and they fail the task. The last task is the chicken slaughter, which Hale can't bring herself to do. Later that day, Hale and Berry sit on the docks and watch the stars. Hale begins to worry that if she dies, Berry won't have any other friends. In Episode 3, Hale finds Stormy sitting by herself and tells her that she can write her letters while she's in the arena. Then she takes Stormy back to their house to talk to Rain. She tells both of them that after she gets out of the arena, she would take them to Isolated Reef to live with their father. She continues to tell them about their father, and how he was only exiled because he wanted to hunt. She's interrupted by Skye coming home. Skye asks Rain and Stormy to leave so she can speak to Hale. Skye tells her that she's sorry she is going to the arena, and that she thinks Hale can win. Hale begrudgingly takes her sympathy. A while later, Hale finds Stormy and Rain to say her final goodbyes. When Rain asks if they'd take Skye with them when they escape to Isolated Reef, and Hale says she'll see. After saying goodbye, Hale goes to the stage and finds Falcon sitting alone. Hale invites him to go with her while she says goodbye to Berry. Berry greets them at the door and fawns over Falcon for a moment before Falcon freaks both Hale and Berry out. Berry brings Hale inside and they sadly say goodbye and hug. That night, while Hale is boarding the ship, Stormy catches up to her and gives her a letter she should open when she's in the arena. In Episode 4, Hale is with Falcon and Autumn on the Honorable podiums. She gets into a small fight with Falcon before they run for the trees. When Falcon and Autumn stop to catch their breath, she tries to get them to keep going. Autumn assures Hale that they're better off walking and saving their energy. A little bit later, they find a water station. Hale attempts to make a run for it, but Falcon calls her back. Trivia * Hale is voiced by Hayley/Atmosphere. Category:Honorable Division